kamikazefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kategorie:Shingu
Über Shingu (Stand Juli1460) Besiedlungsfreigabe: unbekanntthumb Einwohnerzahl: 114 Handelsgut: Fisch Bergwerk: Erzmine Verwalter: Ivann Hafenmeister: Nausikaa Lehrmeister: Yack Kannushi (Priester) Sorabija Shingu Kori Laws Stand 01.07.1460 (übersetzung folgt) 1. Revolt Any person who shall incite or join an unauthorized revolt against the rightful Machi-Bugyï¿½ of Shingu shall be charged with Unlawful Revolt. In the event of a deceased or imprisoned Machi-Bugyï¿½, or the unannounced absence of the Machi-Bugyï¿½ over five or more days, or a court ordered resignation for violation of the laws of Hatakeyama, or the rightful Machi-bugyï¿½ being removed illegally, or on the request of the current Machi-bugyï¿½ to the Daimyo, any person named on the Succession List may lawfully be authorised to lead a revolt. This is a gross crime. 2. Robbery of Shingu citizens Any person or persons who rob a citizen of Shingu or attempt to rob such a citizen shall be charged with Robbery. Robbery is the act of an individual or group of individuals attempting to seize the property of others without their consent and outside lawful methods. This is a moderate crime. The So may prosecute wherever the crime occurred. 3. Profiteering Anyone buying an item and then selling the same type of item at a higher price on the Shingu market may be charged with Profiteering. This is a moderate crime. 4. Grant Interference Anyone interfering with a transaction using a grant must return the goods or money on request within 24 hours may be charged with Grant Interference. This is a moderate crime. 5. Failure to properly return kori grants Anyone failing to correctly return a grant when asked by a lawful Machi-bugyï¿½ within 48 hours may be charged with Failing to Properly Return a Grant. This is a moderate crime. 6. Tax Eavsion Anyone failing to pay overdue tax when asked by a lawful Machi-bugyï¿½ within 48 hours shall be charged with Tax Evasion. If the person with overdue tax is in retreat at the time requested to pay by the Machi-Buygo, they will not be prosecuted until at least 48 hours after they have returned from retreat. This is a moderate crime. 7. Abuse of Power Any elected or appointed official, or grant-holder who acts in a way clearly detrimental to the kori or grossly neglects their duties may be charged with Abuse of Power. This is a gross crime. Also, due to recent events in Gobo & Shingu, we have a new law. Please pay attention: 8.Merchants must register with the M-B of the Kori in which they are conducting market transactions. Upon or before arrival, the merchant must declare what he intends to sell, the quantities of each item and at what price. He must also declare what he intends to purchase. Verwalterhistory von Shingu Scratching through the memory of his time in Shingu, Ouchi works out some info that he thinks is correct. May 1459 Revolt by Forsaken clan (again) led by Shirori, assisted by various others including Shiono (who fled with the loot from the So) Can anyone remember who took part in the counter revolt? Did I? I recall hiring additional militia in the aftermath so I may well have led the counter-revolt. June 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB, Oana.m was Mentor, Purplrain Harbourmaster 21/6/1459 Kagewaki additional Mentor late June 1459 Sukai becomes Harbourmaster 12/7/1459 Arkoro elected MB 4/8/1459 (approx) Arkoro resigned, aurthorised revolt led to Kagewaki (I think) becoming MB for a few days. Aug 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB 21/8/1459 Sukai becomes kori Trade Minister Sept 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB 17/9/1459 Nausikaa becomes Harbourmaster Oct 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB 1/11/59 Senryaku becomes lead Mentor Nov 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB Dec 1459 Ouchimasahiro elected MB 7/1/1460 Zaat elected MB 7/2/1460 (approx) Francesca? elected MB ... not sure what happened here as I was in retreat but are Mariko and Francesca the same person? Or was Mariko someone different who was elected on approx 6 March? 15/3/1460 Amaterasu became MB by authorised revolt 21/3/1460 Okamura_toshiro elected MB 20/4/1460 Ivannn elected MB